Omori Yuko
is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her home is a lunch store (bento-ya), so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She currently has two revealed form changes, and . Personality Yuko is snuggy, kind and fluffy person who always give food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to beautiful, yellow blonde and becomes much longer in high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. History As Cure Honey, she saved Cure Lovely and Cure Princess when the Saiark almost finished them. Her song incapacitates the villains for a short time while restoring the other Cures' strength. She reminds them of the training they did in karate class, which helps them win. In the end, she introduces herself before flying away. In the next episode, she appears again to overpower Hosshiwa's selfish song and also attacks the Saiark and heals the other Cures. After the Saiark was defeated, Yuko reveals that she is Cure Honey, much to Megumi and Hime's surprise. Relationships Aino Megumi: They are classmates and friends. She often gives Megumi lunch during school break. Shirayuki Hime: 'She first meets Hime in episode 2, but they don't fully become friends until episode 4 and she offers Hime a candy everytime they see each other. 'Sagara Seiji: 'They are close friends and are in different classes. Both always see each other when they go jogging. 'Ribbon: Ribbon is surprised when she learned Yuko is Cure Honey. Prior to this, she pretends to be a doll when she is around her. Hikawa Iona: It is unknown whether or not she knows Iona yet. Cure Honey "The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!" 大地に実る命の光!キュアハニー！ Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Kyua Hani! Popcorn Cheer is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair is now styled in pigtails with red and blue pom-pom-like decorations. She wears a cream-color top with red and yellow stripes and a blue and red heart on the top with puffy light blue sleeves and dark blue lining. She also has a red ribbon around the waist. Her skirt is blue with red pleats. She has cream-colored arm and leg warmers with light blue boots and dark blue heart-shaped earrings. Coconuts Samba is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair remains the same as her Cure form but looks longer and wavier. She has an orange headband with a red and orange feather-like crown on top. Her dress is off-white with red, orange, yellow and green designs at the top and off-white and orange wing-like sleeves. She has red, orange and yellow ruffles around her skirt with green lining on the top and an orange gem in the center. On the back is a giant orange feather-like bow. She also wears orange and yellow knee-length boots and green, orange and off-white arm decorations similar to Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco form. Finally, she has a green and orange necklace and orange orb-shaped earrings. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Sparkling Baton Attack: Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. *Ribbon Heart Explosion: Popcorn Cheer finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. At the end, she cheers "Victory!" *Maracas Rhythm Spark: Coconut Samba finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" |-|Sub-attacks= *'Honey Ribbon Spiral' - A secondary attack she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. *'Honey Healing Rhythm' - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. *'Honey Teleport' - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. Etymology : Means "great forest". : Yūko can be written using different kanji characters, but can mean 裕子 ("fertile, child"). Cure Honey refers to honey, a sweet, sticky yellowish-brown fluid made by bees and other insects from nectar collected from flowers. This also may refer to her making honey candy. Trivia *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to have a radically different weapon from her teammates (the Triple Dance Honey Baton as opposed to the LovePreBrace), following Cure Sunshine. *Cure Honey is the second yellow Pretty Cure to also be represented by green four-leaf clovers, following Cure Rosetta. *Her clover-shaped earrings match the one on Ribbon's bow. *Yuko is similar to Myoudouin Itsuki. **They have yellow as their theme color, and both have different weapons from their teammates. **Both have short, brown hair and brown eyes in civilian forms and long, blonde hair and gold eyes in Cure forms, as well as similar style boots. **Both are the last ones to transform into a Pretty Cure for the first time. *In her Popcorn Cheer form, her hairstyle is very similar to Cure Peach's. *Megumi calls Yuko " ", with this nickname, Yuko appears to be the third Cure who has a given nickname, with the other being Inori, whose nickname is "Buki" (though Buki is a shortened term of Inori's last name), and Makoto, whose nickname is "Makopi". *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. *Cure Honey is the first Pretty Cure to make an appearance before her official debut in-series as Cure Honey appears in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi two weeks before her official appearance. This is similar to how Secondary Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider W's Kamen Rider Accel to Kamen Rider Wizard's Kamen Rider Beast would make a brief appearance during the Movie WAR movie franchise prior to their official appearance. *Cure Honey is the second Pretty Cure to enjoy singing after Cure Sword, but is the first Pretty Cure to sing as a move against the enemy. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!